Ghost of My Past
by Dryad'sSong
Summary: Shawn is abducted by someone very familiar, but the strange thing is, the man that took him is dead. Well, supposed to be dead. Rated T, later on, just to be safe in future chapters. Still In Progress!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and probably not the best(I am a young writer), but enjoy anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or anything else that is associated with Psych. I thank USA for showing and Steve Franks for creating Psych.

"What are you doing, Shawn?" Gus asked as he walked in the door.

Gus stood there with an angry look on his face, making me almost laugh. I mean, Gus's angry face is kind of funny. I was sitting in the Psych office, my feet up on his desk; I consider it partially my desk, holding back a grin. Gus looked down at his desk and back to me. I looked where he did and saw the box of still-warm fries quarto quesos dos fritos.

"What?" I said picking up another one of the fries, "It's not like this is the last one."

I spoke to soon. Gus walked over, grabbed the box, and looked inside. It was empty except for the paper. I grinned innocently.

"I had gotten those for both of us, Shawn," Gus said as he threw the box in the trash.

"Well, my stomach thanks you for the generous donation of cheesy goodness," I took my feet off his desk and stood up.

"I leave for one minute…"

"Twenty-one," It felt good to correct Gus for once, even on a small thing. I started to grin.

"I was on a business call! I didn't have a choice." Gus was getting more irritated.

"You could have not gone and got fired. Then you would have more time for Psych. That reminds me," I started, not allowing Gus to comeback with a reply, "Chief Vick had another case for us."

Gus's mood didn't lighten.

"Come on man. We have another case. We haven't had a case for a week," I paused. "Will you go if I get you more fries," I pleaded with him, trying to get him just come. Gus would not let this go if he knew I said 'pleaded', 'compromise' is a little better word.

"Okay, but I'm driving," Gus said heading for the door.

"Gus," I called walking over to him, "I need to borrow some money."

Gus just stared at me and walked out the office door. I followed and we both got in the blueberry and drove to the station.

OooOooOooO

The car ride to the station was mind-numbing. Gus lectured me the whole ride about eating other's food. He even brought up the incident when I ate Bianca's papperdelle. That happened, like, 6 years ago. The papperdelle was very good. I wonder if she would make me some if I asked her.

We arrived at the station and I stopped by Juliet's desk.

"Jules," I greeted her.

"Shawn, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk. Lassiter and I have a bunch of cases to do and we have to be across town to talk to a suspect in," Juliet looks at the clock, "In 20 minutes."

"O'Hara, let's go!" Detective Lassiter called from across the department.

Juliet looked through some more files and papers on her desk, and then rushed off with Lassie.

I found Gus and we maneuvered our way to Chief Vick's office. I strode into the door, "Chief Vick."

"I would like it if you would knock, Mr. Spencer," Vick said not even looking up from her paperwork.

I turned around with a sigh and stepped out the door, letting it shut behind me. I made a turn back towards the door and knocked, loudly, then re-entered. This time Chief Vick looked up, "Mr. Guster, you can come in."

I looked through the wooden blinds and saw Gus watching me. He walked in slowly, "You called about a case, Chief?"

"Yes I did. A man found someone shot in the head lying in a forest about 20 miles from here. He was found among tree roots. He was shot with a 9mm," Vick got up to hand us pictures from the scene.

One picture showed the dead guy lying in among the roots. He had a red-brown polo shirt and jeans on. He had short brown hair and was about 5 foot 10. There was blood on his shirt tracing back to the bullet wound in his head.

Another picture was after the body was gone. There were drag marks in the dirt, but nothing else was out of place. Nothing left on the ground, but as I looked closer, I saw odd markings on the corner of the picture. I felt the picture just to make sure that it was not the photo.

"Gus, we need to visit that place," I whispered to Gus.

Gus and I reviewed the other picture, none as useful as the first two. They were just more pictures of the forest, only disturbed by the dead body.

I raised my hand to my temple psychic-like, "I believe that this man did in fact not die here."

"We know that Mr. Spencer. We have not found out who he is yet, but the coroner will have it for us soon. Lassiter and O'Hara are looking for more leads. I would like it if you two take a look at the crime scene. Mr. Spencer, if you find anything, let me know." Vick said giving us directions to the forest.

"We would be more than happy to, Chief."

Gus and I walked out of the station and jumped back into the blue fruit.

"What did you see in the picture that was so interesting?" Gus asked.

"At the corner of the second picture, there were strange markings. The picture didn't get ruined. I think it was tire tracks," I explained.

Gus drove to the forest at the edge of the 166. This place was vaguely familiar, but I didn't know how. It gave me a haunted, cautious feeling. I have learned to listen to these feelings.

We drove to the place the Chief told us. It was a thick forest, untouched by humans. Once we got there, I figured out where I had seen this place before. Right across the street from where Gus parked was an old, run down gas station with a wrench wind chime blowing in the wind.

**Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? I am sorry for the short chapters. It takes me a long time to write, revise, and re-right, even if they are short. I will try to make longer chapters. Some people might be able to figure out some connections about the murder, but I hope it is not too easy. Hopefully I will update in a week or two.** **Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**I will post any spoilers for any episodes at the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOLIERS for Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark. **

I watched as the wind blew the wind chime. The sound was memorizing. Flashbacks flooded into my memory. Garth Lawnmore, Rollins, the gun, blood. My blood ran cold and I could tell I paled a little. I could hear Gus's voice, like a whisper, behind me. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move.

"Shawn," Gus called.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and jumped a little. I looked behind me, "I'm fine."

Gus and I walked on the side of the road for a while until we came to a narrow dirt path. The path took us deeper into the trees, light dying out, making my senses hyperactive. We soon came to the scene, marked out by yellow tape. There wasn't much to look at. The tree the man was found at had blood stain and I noticed the drag marks in the dirt. I looked for the place the second picture had been taken. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I calmed my nerves and looked around some more. Gus walked up to me and held out the picture from the Chief's office.

"She told me to take this along," Gus said.

I looked at the picture, then Gus, and back to the picture. I found the place in the picture and walked over to it, Gus followed.

"Gus, look at the corner of this picture," I said pointing. "There is some type of tire tract here. Now look at the ground. They are smudged like someone was covering their tracts. Apparently, they didn't do it that good."

Gus and I walked over to the covered tracts. We looked around, in the brush and under trees and bushes. I noticed something under one of the bushes and picked it up. It was only fabric from the victim's shirt. I sighed and stuck it in my pocket. Chief might need it later.

We searched the place for a while longer with no luck of finding anything until Gus called me over, "Shawn, look at this." I walked over and Gus was holding a dirt scrap of paper with writing on it. "It only has the last part of a word, but it's better than nothing."

"What does 'ore' mean?" I asked looking at the back side of the paper.

"The killing could have been over metal ores, like iron or lead ore. There are some more valuable types like gold ore. This man could found a vein of one of them and someone killed him over it," my business partner guessed.

"Why bring science into this?" I asked. Gus just looked at me, "Are there even any type of ores around here?"

Since Gus didn't know, we headed back to the Psych office to do some more research. My nerves had calmed down a little, but not fully gone. The day had started out so perfect, but I can't turn back time, though that would be cool. The ride with Gus was quiet. Gus kept looking over at me, probably to make sure I am okay. I felt like a child not talking to my father. I just looked out the window in silence, watching the world go by. Inside, my mind was in high gear. I've done dozens of cases for the SBPD. This is one of the first cases that gave me a strange feeling, like something beyond what I can imagine is going to happen. I keep telling myself if it involves Garth or Rollins, Juliet would call saying they are on bail or escaped. Jules would call, she loves me. She couldn't let anything bad happen to me, she would call. I checked my phone to make sure I didn't miss a call. When I saw I had no missed calls, my mind calms down a little more.

We arrived at the Psych office and walk over to our desks. Gus got on his computer to start looking for leads. I looked at my desk and sighed. I should clean a little more, but Gus always ends up doing it, so I won't start now. I removed a paper that had my space wedding plans on it. Gus already had something by the time I removed all the other important papers.

"There are four mines around here, but on called Atascadero Mine had lead-zinc ore. It is also rumored to have gold deeper in, but was closed due to failing support. Many people have searched for the gold before it was closed, but no one had found any."

"Or they found some and didn't report it," I added.

Gus continued to read, but I didn't listen to anymore. I walked over to my chair and grabbed the stress ball from my desk. We have a possible outcome, though we could have the lead wrong, the victim, who is unfortunately dead and we can't ask any questions (I have to think of something to say if the Chief asks me if I 'heard' from him), and a murdered, oh wait, no murderer yet. My mind when back to the wind chimes. Something about them was linked to the case. I looked down at my hands and squeezed the ball a little harder.

"Shawn, are you even listening?" Gus asked.

"Yea," I said losing my thoughts.

"What was I just talking about?" Gus quizzed.

He should know by now that I don't listen to everything he says, "You were saying they are bringing back the X-Files." I have to learn to keep my mouth shut on some things, "We should go back to the police station and report to Chief."

I sat the ball back and headed for the door. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me and saw that Gus was still sitting at his desk, "Give me your keys and I will drive."

Gus kept looking at me, "Okay, I'll go and try to hotwire it."

I started out the door and heard Gus behind me, "Shawn, don't you dare touch the blueberry. I'll drive."

I smiled as Gus walked past me and started the car. I headed to the passenger side and got in. As Gus drove out, I got this feeling I was being watched. I look to a black vehicle behind us and saw something that sent chills up my spine.

Sitting in the car was Garth Longmore.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, chapter two is done! Sorry this took a little more time than what I thought. I forgot I was leaving for 5 days and didn't have time for this. Hope you found the reference to High Noon-ish. I am someone who believes Garth lived; it might be useful to know. Also, there is a river in California, don't remember if it is by Santa Barbra, called Atascadero, but not a mine. School is starting in about a week. Hope to have something up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: School started and I am having less time. Hope this works because I have no idea where this is going.**

"Shawn?" the person beside me said.

I turned to Gus and asked, "Do you see anyone familiar behind us?"

Gus looked behind, checking for vehicles and someone familiar, "Yes, I do in fact see someone familiar. The peanut guy is there."

"Peanuts! I'll go get us some," I pushed Garth to the back of my mind and jumped out of the blueberry.

"Thanks, Jack," I said as I headed back to the car with our peanuts. I looked for the black van, but couldn't find it. I pushed Garth all the way out of my mind and lengthened my stride. I stopped short of the blue fruit and saw Gus looking at a paper in his lap. I grinned.

I walked up to the driver's window, being careful not to let Gus see me in his mirror. I knocked on the window and said, "Hands in the air!"

Gus jumped and looked at me. I chuckled and went around the front of the car and jumped back in.

"Shawn," Gus said, "Don't you ever do that again. I thought someone had really come."

"Come on Gus. You're fine and I got your peanuts," I said holding out the striped bag.

We arrived at the station and went to find the chief. Lassie and Juliet had come back from their investigation when we arrived.

"Lassie, what you been doing? Solve any cases?" I said as Gus and I crossed his path.

"Spencer, out of my way," Lassiter growled.

Gus and I looked at each other. Lassie has never been that harsh. Juliet came up to us and explained, "Lassiter was pursuing the suspect, but he was quicker that Lassiter. When he caught and cuffed the suspect, he didn't see the man's partner behind him. His partner hit Lassiter and when I got there, he was getting up, gun drawn."

"That explains his upsetting mood," Gus said.

"Just stay out of his way for right now, Shawn, please."

Juliet walked away and Gus led the way to Chief Vicks office. I knocked on the door, not wanting to upset anyone else, though it is fun with Lassie.

"Come in Mr. Spencer," Chief said looking up from paperwork.

"Chief," I started, "We have found a lead. Ore."

"Ore?" Chief repeated.

"Ore. Iron ore and gold ore. Is there any ore mines around here?" I asked.

"There's a few. One with copper, one with iron, a closed one with lead-zinc,"

"Wait!" I put my fingers to my temple and closed my eyes from a few seconds. "The mine with lead-zinc wouldn't happen to have gold inside, would it?"

"There were rumors."

"Chief, if I may, what is the name of this mine?" Gus asked.

"Atascadero, I think," Chief said, "I will have Lassiter and O'Hara check the mine out first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you, Chief." I said as Gus and I walked out of the office.

"Gus," I said, "Can you drop me off at my dad's house?"

"What's wrong with your apartment?" Gus asked as we walked down the steps of the SBPD.

"It's getting exterminated. I had some mice that were giving me problems. They were knitting little hats and scarves with string that was lying around."

OooOooOooO

"Dad?" I called as I walked in the door.

I saw a bag of groceries on the table and a bottle of wine, expensive wine. I walked into the living room to see if he was here. I found his fishing pole and tackle box out. He must be planning to go fishing tomorrow. I went to the stairs and called again, no answer. I sighed at went up to my old room.

The room was just as I remembered. A white Ferby sat on my chair. All my magazines and books sat on my selves just as I had arranged them. I sat on my bed and ran my hands over the faded red paint circle. Yang had put it there or was it Yin? I have forgotten now.

I pulled back the covers and laid my head on the pillow. I found myself staring at the ceiling. I couldn't fall asleep thinking about Garth or Rollins. I forced my eyes shut; I would have a better chance of falling asleep with them closed. I pushed them out of my mind for the fourth time and finally got to sleep.

I woke up, not to sunlight, but to a sound downstairs. I looked at my alarm clock and saw I had only been asleep for an hour. I got up and grabbed a baseball bat from the corner.

"Whoever's down there better watch out," I said to myself.

I had no plan. If there was someone threatening down there, I only had a bat. If I could get outside, I could get the stun gun Pops keeps in the birdhouse. I walked down the stairs, making sure I didn't step on the ones that creak. When I got down, I listened to the sound. I whipped around when I heard it behind me and I saw him.

Garth….No, I'm joking. I saw Pops.

Henry turned around and looked around at me, "Shawn, what are you doing here?"

"I needed a place to sleep. My apartment is being occupied by mice," I said lowering my bat.

"You still have that?" Dad asked turning bad to what he was doing.

I looked at the piece of wood in my hand and smiled, "I guess it's one of the things I couldn't let go of."

"You've always had a hard time letting go."

I yawned and looked at the clock. Time to get to bed, I thought. I walk back up the stairs and yelled goodnight to Pops.

**Author's Note: Don't know when I will get the next chapter up. Ideas would be welcome.**


End file.
